why are all the akatsuki guys in my kitchen?
by mental cat twinky
Summary: what would happen if all the akatsuki guys were in my kitchen?, agen bad at summarys
1. normal day till

Ok this story is for fun, writing it because I was bored and the story "The Akatsuki are at my house WHAIT WHAT!" gave me inspiration so thank you 123 for writing the story above, it includes my little sister and I, on with the story! Oh! And I'm putting my crazy little kitten in to,

**Disclaimer:** I own the story and my mom owns me and my little sister, I own my cat well she owns me, I do not own 123's story that's all hers, I don't own the Akatsuki ether or they would not have died, Sorry for any spelling I'm doing the best I can,

* * *

><p><strong>Omi's pov<strong>

Kayori and I were bored in are home, with no one home it got boring, the house being in the wood's we

Had to be careful not to talk to strangers or trip and get hurt and not to lose are way because it was

Dangers out there as our mom would say but her being without are dad sense I was 6 and Kay was 4,

Most of the time we were alone, mom was on her honeymoon with are new _daddy_, yuck I hate saying

That we just call him drake, but we had each other so we weren't lonely _much_, plus we had our pets

Twinkie my black long haired cat and my bearded dragon nova, Kay had her parrot Bob she would

Always say ha-ha bob ha-ha, and he would copy her it's funny to watch, my name is omi I am 16 ½ I like

To act 10 though, well I've got long blood

Red hair with black streaks, I'm very pale do to never going outside, I'm about 5'3 I almost look like I've

Got the body of a kid so everyone thinks in week but this kitty has nails, my sisters name is Kayori she's

14 with short dirty blonde hair but she seems like she's 16 but less temperamental, she's the strong one

No one ever messes with her they know she will kick there asses, but that's all about us, "Hey honey I'm

Home!" I always say that when getting home from the library "Omi…I went with you so you wouldn't

Go cow tipping again" ok Kay…one I was talking to bob not you…two that was one time and I promised

To stop", Kay stared at me and raised a eyebrow but before she could say anything bob had to talk,

"Welcome home honey" Kay sighed hating when I teach him no words but I laughed" you did that six

Times and never said that you Promised to stop." I tried to change the subject and looked outside at the

Snow" it's snowing and I'm Bored", don't change the subject," I looked away from the window to stare

At her, that's when I noticed her glaring at me when raising her trusty and favored cleaver." I think

You've gone insane…," I say and Started to run to the kitchen where I know the knifes are and a frying

Pan," run bitch run! That all you Got! Faster Bitch faster!" I heard her yelling at me and that's when I

Noticed that she was laughing insanely, hey who said we were normal," wait! I've got a idea, "I stopped

Suddenly a little too soon for my own good, this was going to hurt if I'm right about what's about to

Happen, yah it hurt" **Normal pov **

Omi stopped and slowly turned around regretting stopping, suddenly Kay plowed in to the back of omi

Sending them both in to the air and strait to the floor with a thud "ouch that fricken hurt Kay!" omi

Wined pushing the smiling Kay off her and started to stand up" well that was fun when it last but now

I'm bored again now what should we do now that were done with that" Kay smiled trying to think

Of something evil to do" well if you would not have chased me I would have told you I got movies and

We could watch them…idiot hey wouldn't it be cool if we got to meet the Akatsuki and they had no shirt

On" Omi said dreamy like thinking about Itachi with no shirt" hey omi? Are you there? Snap out of it

Girl," huh? What? ew why am I wet! Gross Kay why did you drool on me!" whoa whoa whoa! Who

Drooled on whom! You're the one that was drooling all over yourself and the floor," Omi wipe all that

Drool off its really gross" omi started to clean herself up, "Kay grabbed the movies hoping to catch them

Before they got drooled on, they did she did not save them in time," gross miss drools a lot…" Kay

Snickered thinking that the name was funny," yah whatever diaper lady" omi laughed knowing she got

Her," well I was thinking about the death note boy's kissing and the Akatsuki with no shirts," omi said

Smiling," ok ill forgive you this one's just because you got me drooling just by talking about the guys,"

Omi grabbed a napkin and helped clean all the drool up," hey lets go watch death note and drool over

Them all we want," Kay smiled and grabbed a bunch of paper towels and started to run to the living

Room, omi shock her head and followed Kay in to the living room," ok now I'll put in the movie you

Make the popcorn," Kay shrugged thinking it was a good deal so she went to make the popcorn,

Omi smiled evilly and grabbed the movie and putting it in," now to wait and have some fun

With Kay," Kay walked in with the popcorn, omi looked at Kay a raised a eyebrow," where's the extra

Butter? You said you would get the snakes if I got the movie and are spots ready for us," omi

Crossed her arms and pretended to pout," ugh…I'm getting it ok," yes I'm happy now," Kay sighed

And walked in to the kitchen and grabbed it," there I got it better?" no it's not what about are drinks

And candy?" Kay glared at omi and went to grab them slowly walking back and handed them to her"

Better?" she growled" yep" omi looked at her and pressed play," about half way through the move omi

Started to yell and cry," what the hell! They can't just kill off L like that! It's a disgrace! I no want him to

Die," Kay started to ball just like omi," come on omi why don't we go out to train and then go out to eat

I don't feel like cooking," she sniffled" I don't ether…Wait Kay you don't even cook in my life time I've

only seen you make ramen" yes and that's still cooking silly," Kay smiled a walked in to omi's room

**Omi's pov**

"I looked at her and shrugged so I followed her in my room seeing her turn on the Wii"

Is this what you meant by training?," I looked at her putting in the game just dance I loved

That game to death", ok come on ill so beat you at it," about 48 minutes later we looked like we were

Dead do to the fact we danced a little too much, and choose the hardest songs we could find, we do it

All the time," ok that's no fare you always win at this game how!" I managed to get out between

Gasps of breath", because I didn't slip on my blanket and fall on my face and my cat, she's going to hate

You know you know that right?" how could she not be out of breath! She was dancing more then I was,

Maybe she had more energy than I thought but I just got up and walk out with Kay following me, I

Suddenly stopped feeling Kay run in to the back of me almost made me trip", hey Kay? I heard

Something in the kitchen," I whispered to her and slowly made my way to the kitchen only to

See…

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy! Hehehe I need more people for the guys so send in your stuff, all the guys but Diedara and sasori are open, die-kun and sasori-kun are not open. Thanks!<strong>


	2. then i saw him

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything! I don't even own the computer I'm using, and sorry for the wait…to summon everything up in one thing, I was busy and lazy. I do not own Kira Sendo! Or Tex Logan!**

* * *

><p><span>OMI'S POV<span>

I saw in the kitchen standing there looking all creepy like always was…..the…KOOL'ADE MAN!

I stood there looking at him as he finally saw us" what the hell are you doing in my kitchen! Get the hell

Out you frigen freak! ," all he did was stare at me and Kay, but suddenly which freaked me out,

He started running for us," holy tuna fish!" I yelled and ran as fast as I could back in to my room and

Locked the door," oh no…oh no! I forgot Kay! Mom's going to kill me if she dies!"

**KAYS POV**

"Holy tuna fish!" I heard omi yell before running in to her room, now she locked her door, I thought to

Myself and sighed, as always I had to do the dirty work for her, and she claims to be the older one yet

Look at what she does when she sees the kool'ade man… runs and hides, so I started to get in a fighting

Pose holding up my frying pan, don't ask where it came from because I won't tell you," hey kool'ade

Man….IMA EATS YOU!" I yelled and started running after him laughing my crazy laugh

," OH NO! ," he yelled me being me I Started laughing harder and swinging around my frying pan," OH

YAH!" right Then the kool'ade man ran out of the house and I ran in to a red head, if you don't know

Already I was Trying to run out the door, "Well um thanks for blocking my way and making me lose my

Drink", the Weird red head was about to Say something when I slammed the door in his face. I

Started to Giggle…WHEN THE HECK DO I GIGGLE! In my life I've never giggled it's just not me why

Should I giggle it's just not right," yo omi! Get your butt out here, he's gone loser!" slowly but surly

She came out of her room, walking over to me she looked around", where the heck did he go?" she

Asked with a confused face, why guys think that's cute I will never know…," he ran out the door that's all

I know but I'm hungry and going out to eat with or without you…hey what I want to know is why

There is a guy with a lot of piercings in our kitchen and why is he staring at me….YOU KNOW I HATE IT

WHEN PEOPLE STARE AT ME!" I yelled at omi, man do I hate it, it makes me feel different not that

I'm not but still it sucks," you girls what village am I in?" that guy said with a growl like he was a dog or

Something, but ether way it was annoying" yo you our names are not girls and you better treat us with

Respect or I will personally kick your butt so hard your mother will be seeing star's if you even have a

Mother," which I really don't care…he looked at me shocked like he's never been talked to like that,

And all omi did was stare at him shocked. Why is she staring it's not like he's a killer or anything….

**Omi's pov**

Omg….omg…omg! I can't believe Kay just talked to pein the leader of the Akatsuki! Like he was a normal

Guy but I have to say she did have a point but still! Wait when have I cared if she talks like that even to a

Killer...this must be a dream…it can't be real it just can't, pein is not real he is made up! Or so I thought

"Kay…you do know who he is right?" I ask looking at her worried, that's when she just had to make a

Smart ass comment," yah of course I do now not at first but I do now, why, is your mixed hair color

Too dumb to know who it is?" I glared as Kay started to smiled a evil smile," oh no you did not just

Say that to me Kay! And by the way…I don't like that smile that's a evil smile," I commented to her

All she did was look at me like I was even dumber!" is there any other kind of smile," she commented,

"To you no there's not any other kind…idiot….I've got a question for pein…," pein looked at me as if

Trying to say, "What stupid girl" but did not say it in fear of Kay kicking his but, she would to." Ok well…

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY KITCHEN AND WHERE ARE THE OTHER AKATSUKI MEMBERS!

"I yelled at the top of my lunges, I think I scared pein but sadly I did not," well first girl which

I don't know your name, you did not answer my question first but if you must know what I'm doing

Here then I will tell you, I have no clue what village I'm in and I don't know where the others are! Now

Answer my question before I kill you!" he yelled well not really yelled but loud enough to sound like it.

", ok then I'll answer your question now, you're not in a village you're in the state of Wisconsin, don't

Like the weather wait 5 minutes it will change….," why am I always mean to Wisconsin I don't have a

Clue, I thought to myself starting to smile," what do you mean stupid girl, I have to be in a village

There is no place called Wisconsin," I stared at him a little bit longer before sighing and walking

Fully in to the kitchen to make something for us to eat but that didn't happen for there was a knock on

My front door, so I had to run and grab it first, opening it I saw a girl, with Black hair and streaks of

Orange. Her hair goes to her shoulder blades, bangs cover mostly her left eye with the right side cut so it

Doesn't cover her right eye. Her eyes are silver with specks of red. She has pale skin, almost as pale

As mine, she was wherein skinny jeans with a black shirt that has the Akatsuki cloud on it and her gothic

Boots, I had no clue why she was here but she was," hello my name is Kira Sendo, does a girl named

Kayori Live here?" I stared at her like she was crazy but she just waited for my answer," yah…she's my

Little Sister…what did she do this time," I asked bluntly, Kay always got in trouble when mom was not

Home, but when she was home then she acts like an angel," oh she didn't do anything um well her

parrot Is on my roof, yelling can't catch me Kayori and then ha-ha bob ha-ha, so I was asking around till I

Found this house," kira is what seemed to be her name looked behind me at pain," are you guys

Cosplaying or something? Because its' really good, I'll join if you want," pein look at her as if saying

She was crazy," what is cosplaying? ," he asked not knowing what it was," pein shut up! We don't

Want to scare her away," I turn to tell him that and ended up getting hit in the back of the head by

None other than…bob! I glared at bob and shoved him away from me in to Kay's arms," stupid

Bird…hates me…, anyway why don't you come in and I'll tell what happened and see if you believe

Me or not," ok she shrugged and walked in to the house, I went to shut the door but standing there

Glaring at me was sasori, why the hell are all the Akatsuki at my house and not someone else's

It's no far! Not that I don't like them and all but what if my mom comes back early and see's

Them…I would so be dead for having killers in her house…unless they kill me before she got

Home then she would do whatever she could to bring me back, so she could just kill me again…

Maybe if I help them get home before mom gets home in two weeks, then they won't kill me and Kay

Well it's worth a shot right? Kira was sitting on the sofa looking at Kay as she tried to make bob talk,

I looked back at sasori who was looking even more impatient than normal," ok I get it you hate to wait

I know I know….come on in pein is in the living room, hey... By the was where's deidara?" I started to

blush thinking about him, sadly sasori saw my blush and smirked at me," you like him don't you?" he

Asked knowing that I did," why do you care puppet boy! If you're not nice to me I swear ill let my sister

Go fangirl on your sorry butt!" He looked at me as if I where dumber then dumb, seems like every one

Now in days think I'm stupid…but that's ok it means that no one will expect anything from me," I think I

Can take on a little girl," he said looking at Kay, the moment Kay saw him and her eyes got big like a deer

stuck in Head lights, in that split second she was hugging him so tight you could of swore you herd wood

Cracking and splintering, I watched as he tried to get away from her, but when she goes fangirl there's

No stopping her…well I know a way but I'm not telling him that, he looked at me and I smiled evilly at

Him," get me away from her! She's crazy!" he yelled at me and I shook my head slowly having a blast

Watching him struggle and try to get away but it was of no use, she was to strong," I looked at kira and

Saw that look in her eyes as if saying, "I know who they are and are they real" I nodded and pointed at

Pein," he's real to, they both are and I have no clue why there here or how they're here, they just

Showed up today after the kool'ade man came and Kay chased him out, and I was hiding….," kira looked

At me strange and walked over to pein, slowly putting her hand up to him as if to see if he is real or not,

After seeing he is she let her fangirl out to play, doing the same thing as Kay, I think I saw him turn blue!

It was awesome, hey us girls are stronger then we look so don't mess with us, I sighed they got there

guys but I don't get mine….yet," hey where am I?" we all looked over at the voice only to see…..Itachi!, I

Looked at him and glared." Why you! I did not want you! I wanted deidara! You stupid guy!" I sat down

And keep glaring at him," it's not my fault you love him but he does not feel the same about you, that is

Between you and him," he sighed and looked abound when I was speechless," nice place but I don't

Think we are at home anymore," he said right as there was a nether knock on the door, I got up and

Walked other to the door to open it, when I did I saw my friend Tex Logan I'm guessing that she just

Came here from her private school because she was still in her sailor uniform that is white and navy

Blue, I know she really hates the uniform, I would to, she has Silver hair that reaches her chin and

Silvery blue bangs that covers her left eye and goes past her chin. She also has sky blue doe shaped

Eyes that always shine with happiness. Her skin is pale. (Pale as Sasuke's if I might add)," hey Tex

What are you doing here right after school? Did you not want to change, I know you hate the

uniform," she looked at me and smiled," I have no clue I guess I just forgot to change…," I smiled and

Rolled my eyes," follow me Tex, last time you where here you forgot your spare clothes in the bath

Room So I washed then and put them in my room, you can have them back sense they are yours,

She walked after me in to my room, I made sure to miss the living room, I picked up her clothes

And handed them to her," thanks I'll be right back," she walked in to the bath room to change, about

Five minutes later she walked out and stood in front of me, she was now wearing knee length jean

Shorts with a black t-shirt that has the Akatsuki cloud on the shoulder. Black runners and a ninja

Headband with the leaf symbol on her neck, I had a head band with the rock village symbol slashed

Out, but I loved her outfit I often told her I was going to steal it," ok I'm ready for the mission," she

Smiled, it was a joke of ours," hey guess who will be staying here till they can find a way home?"

I asked her grinning, she looked at me and sighed," did you bring home another cosplayer? I told

You to not do that anymore, "I started to laugh but soon stopped," no silly! It's the real deal I swear

To you it is, they just showed up today," she looked at me and finally spoke," where is he?" she asked

Calmly, a little to calmly….," In the living room were else," right at that moment she ran all the way in to

The living room,

**KAY'S POV **

I was still hugging sasori not caring who saw, he was mine and only mine, all mine! Mine I say!

I growled at Tex as she came in to the living room, I little too close to MY sasori, she looked at me like

I would kill her," whoa…Kay you look like you have fire around you and like your eyes are red and

Flaming…oh I see he is yours don't worry I don't want him," I smiled and started to watch her and

Kira, kira was turning pein blue...And Tex was now hugging Itachi and turning him purple…he was

Trying to use his weird eye Jutsu but she had her eyes close.

* * *

><p>Ok well that's all, took me 3 day lol but I got it done, I don't have my dei : (, but ill update my other story to! Next chappy should be up soon hopefully :  ^_^ bye! Oh! I need more people! I need them for tobi, konan, zetsu, kisame, kakuzu, hiden,


	3. hiden & stitches?

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto…AND NEVER WILL! Sadly :'( but I do not own anything but uhhhhhh….idk. oh I don't own Kazumie either.

Ok I'm soooooooooooooo sorry! I've been in a righter block...Yah it sucks then today we found a kitten well saw someone throw the kitten out of a truck and then drove off! They left her there! So my mom went to get her :) but she's gray and so cute! Well enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>Omi's pov,<p>

I keep staring at them like they were crazy, when Tex finally saw what she was

Doing she let go of him and looked at her self," ops sorry about that I don't

Usually do stuff like that, why I did it now I have not stinking clue why I

Did now…" I shrugged and sat down on the couch," maybe mine and Kay's

Madness is wearing off on you," I giggle and leaned back on the couch, Kay?

Stop killing him all ready its 1 giving me a headache and 2 YOU'RE KILLING HIM

WOMEN!" she looked at me then looked at him glared and dropped him. Literally

She out stretched her arm's as wide as they would go and just let the poor boy

Fall to the ground gasping for air, I slightly felt bad for him but then again….

I don't "ok let's see we have Itachi and sasori now all we need are hiden, what's

His name…stitches guy, kisame, pein, zetsu, Diedara and tobi can't forget tobi,

Kay Looked at me and shook her head, just like a disappointed father or in our

Case Mother," what? Why are you shaking your head like that?" I heard her sigh

Before She started to talk," the name of the one that you call "stitches guy" his

Name is Kakuzu," she said as is I was dumb, insane yes...Dumb no." yah I know

But I like to call him stitches guy," I said with a grin forming on my face," hey...You

Know Halloween is in like 5 days and I still have not gotten my costume done or

Seen Kazumie…" Kay tilted her head at me and opened her mouth to speak"

Haru Kazumie? (Pronounced: Ka-zoom-e) yup that's her" I smiled and got up for a

Drink of something NOT kool-ade! I've had enough of that today, maybe just some

Water." I walk in to the kitchen to find hiden of all people sitting at the kitchen

Table looking all cool I go and grab-WAIT HIDENS IN MY KITCHEN NOW! I quickly

Turn and face him with wide eyes," what's up bitch!" K-k-k-KAY! Get your big butt in here now!

_**Normal pov.**_

Kay looked up from where she was sitting on the couch talking to sasori about art

Sadly for him she saw art as his and deidara's art view," why? Hey you've got a

Bigger butt then me missy!" Kay shouted from the living room but soon sighed in

Defeat and got off the couch and walked in to the kitchen greeted by a stuttering

Omi" what's so bad that you have to call me in here? Wait it better not be a spider

I told you last time that I would not kill anymore spiders," Kay said with a slight

Grin" you idiot! That's not what it is! Look at the table!" omi yelled trying not to yell

At the top of her longs," ok jeez sis blow my ear drums out why don't ya," Kay

Looked at the table and shrugged" I don't see anything wrong with the table what

Do you see wrong with it?" omi looked at her as if she had gone crazy and then

Face Palmed," not the table the chair at the table stupid," Kay sight and rolled her

Eyes Before turning to face hiden," it's just hiden he was bound to show up here

Sooner Or later," Kay slowly pulled out a Piece of paper from her pocket and

Grabbed a pen that was laying on the table in front of her and crossed out hiden's

Name from the paper," have you been keeping track of all of the ones that have

Come here?" omi asked a little surprised," yah it helps keep track of everyone here,

I'm not as dump as people give me credit for," Kay said and shrugged again

Walking back to the living room to finish her conversation with sasori leaving omi

And hiden to stare at each other," um so…hiden have you been here long?" hiden

Looked at omi and slowly shook his head," your hot bitch!" omi glared at walked

Over to him raising her hand and giving him a hard smack a crossed the back of his

Head," ow! What did you do that for bitch! I should sacrifice your ass to lord

Jashin!" omi smacked him again before telling him why she slapped him," ok hiden

The reason why I slapped you was because of your swearing, every time me of my

Sister hear you swear we will hit you, well…Kay would hit you with a baseball bat

And I would smack you but anyway you will get hurt and if you get hit 3 times by

Us then so help me Jashin I will cut of your head and throw it in the closet for the

Day!" Hiden's eyes got wide before he looked away from omi," ok good boy now

Your probably wondering why your hear and I cannot answer that because I have

No clue but we all will get to long just fine as long as you guys behave ok?" omi

Looked at him hoping that he would say that he would behave," fine…but just

Because I don't want my head in a girl's closet!" omi shrugged and went to get

Them both a drink," fair enough, Itachi and sasori are in the living room if you want

To go in there, or you could help me make dinner?" omi looked back at hiden who

Was getting up to go in to the living room with the others." Fine by me keeps him

Out of my hair," omi opens the cupboard and the door bell rings, omi sighs and

Walks to the door and opens it to see Kazumie holding tightly to Kakuzu's arm staring at

Omi as if saying you will never believe me,"

_**Omi's pov**_

Kazumie Has long straight black hair down past her butt with neon blue

Streaks in it. Bangs parted to cover her right eye with 1 strip of neon blue

Streak on it. She was wearing her school outfit black shoes casual wear,

White knee highs with a black bow in the front, black skirt right above the

Knee highs with white bows on each side and white trimming around the end

Of it, a whie black studied belt, short sleeve white shirt with black neck tie

And black blazer over the shirt, what is with everyone coming here after

School?" can I come in?" she was shortest in are little group of friends but at 4'11

Compared to my 5'2 and Kay's 5'2 ½ (**went to the doc, and found out I was **

**Really 5'2 not 5'3) **she was short for 16, I nodded happily but glared at kakuzu"

Thanks I swear he is the real kakuzu! He was in my bedroom! I even checked all

His Stitches there real! You believe me right?" I started to grin," Yes I believe you

Because you see…I've got sasori, Itachi and hiden in the living room with Kay and

Tex," at that moment her eyes got plate size and let go of stitches guy and ran in

To the living room to glomp hiden, waited till I heard hiden scream then went back

To getting a drink slightly laughing at the girly scream of hidens, I walked back in

To the living room holding a glass of milk in my right hand and twinky in my left,"

What I miss?" I asked Kay when I sat down next to her on the couch," Kazumie

Was glomping hiden, yah she likes him," hey kaz? Did you get my email with that

Hiden & stitches fanfic in it, I sent it yesterday after school." She love those to

Together but that's ok because I do to, that and sasori & deidara there also the

Best but enough of that," yah I did it was ok but I think it needed to go slower

I think they fell in love to soon." Kaz said letting go of a shocked hiden.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yah I know it's only 4 pages but it's been to long sense I lost updated so yah <strong>_

_**: / and its only words but that's ok to :p, **_

_**Kay: yah its sort I don't think people will like that…**_

_**Omi: oh shut up! **_

_**Kay: never…**_

_**Omi: thx for reading! Hope you liked it! Oh and flames will be used to heat my house :3**_


	4. sniff sniff im sorry

Hellllllllllllllllllllllllllloooooooooooooooo people! I'm very sorry! But you see…yes I'm making up another excuse for why I've not updated my story :/ but I'm now enrolled in a new online school called Wisconsin connections academy ( WCA ) and ughhhhhh….. I've got like 6 overdo things and 3 paper all do but school will be done like may 29th give or take some days and then I promise ill Wright 3 chapps for **why are all the akatsuki guys in my kitchen?** give or take again. but yah so does anyone hate me to much now? Ive got a headache or I would have been wrighting right now. Well ill wright soon bye

( p.s maybe is im not doing anything today or tomorrow ill Wright a chap for the fans that don't hate me " blocks flying weapons and other things…" hey no throwing food! " kay eats any food and walks away" ….


End file.
